The Red Fox, Gonsai Kitsune
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped by the demon fox Gosai Kitsune. Naruto would sacrifice anything to get her back, even his life……
1. Chapter One

**The Red Fox, Gosai Kitsune**

**Summary:** Hinata is kidnapped by the demon fox Gosai Kitsune. Naruto would sacrifice anything to get her back, even his life……..

Chapter One: Meeting the Fox

"Kuso, I should have hung on it's tail!" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Naruto, stop blaming your self about _that_, it's okay we'll go get Hinata back," Sakura tried to cheer the gloomy ninja up.

"It was my fault! I was suppose to be the one that the big fox took not Hinata-chan, but Sakura-chan, thank you for trying to cheer me up," Naruto said quietly.

"If it's your fault it's our fault too," Sakura tried again.

"Thanks, but I still think it's my fault that it happened to Hinata-chan…"

_-Flashback-_

"_NARUTO, THE FOX IS RIGHT ABOVE YOU!" Sasuke yelled through the trees watching Naruto squirm to get out of some tangled ropes._

"_What?" Naruto looked up and yelled, "MY GOODNESS, SASUKE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?"_

"_YOU IDIOT I JUST SAW IT, HURRY UP OR YOU'LL GET CRUSHED!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, throwing him a kunai._

"_Oh, thanks……" Naruto muttered._

"_YOU REALLY ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW," you could notice the hint of panic behind the mask._

"_Ya-…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto covered his head with his arms, the fox hit the ground with a thud on all fours._

_**SO THIS IS KONOHAKAGURE'S STRONGEST NINJA TEAM…HAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS SURELY THE MOST PATHETIC GROUP THAT I SAW IN A THOUSAND YEARS! **the fox snickered sinisterly, it was about to pick Naruto up with it's mouth when Hinata jumped in and the fox caught her instead. **PITYFUL HUMANS, SO YOU ARE WILLING TO GIVE YOU LIFE UP FOR THIS BOY? **_

"_Yes, get out of here and I'll spare you," Hinata's voice slightly quivered in fear._

_**HAHAHA, HAVEN'T HEARD SOMETHING THIS FUNNY SINCE I THREATENED THE FOURTH!** the fox laughed. **I LIKE YOUR COURAGE, YOU'LL BE AN INTERESTING MEAL I BET, HAHAHA……WELL, MAYBE WILL JUST TAKE YOU INSTEAD OF THAT BOY DOWN THERE. **the fox continued, **I REALLY WANT TO SEE HOW THE STRONGEST TEAM IN KONOHAKAGURE IN ACTION, NOT WOBBLING LIKE TODDLERS. LET'S SEE HOW YOU SAVE YOUR COMPANION. SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? **the fox said, with one swing of it's tail the air current pushed everyone at least ten feet away._

"_HINATA, I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE FOX!" Naruto shot the fox a furious glance. _

_**I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW, IT'S GOSAI KITSUNE, BUT EVERY ONE CALLS ME ROUGE, **the fox proclaimed officially to everyone._

"_Who cares! Give Hinata back and we will spare you from a total defeat," Ino tried her luck with Rouge._

_**DON'T JOKE WITH ME! **with another swing Rouge knocked everyone unconscious._

_The last thing everyone heard before passing out was Hinata screaming, "MINASAN!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Well, don't worry Naruto, we will support you!" Kiba also tried to cheer him up, for it was strange to see the usual happy, perky Naruto become gloomy and silent.

"Well what ever happens Neji, Ten-ten and I will support you to the very end!" Lee yelled enthusiastically.

"Right, so will Shikamaru, Chouji and I will too," Ino proclaimed.

"How troublesome, but I can't say that I won't help you anyway I can," Shikamaru sighed.

"Shino, Akamaru, and I will always be behind you, since this is also our ex-teammate we're talking about," Kiba jumped on top of Shino rubbing his head only to get sting by his bugs.

"Don't forget us! We _are_ your partners; I swear that Sasuke and I will help you to the end!" Sakura included not wishing to be left out, Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks guys," Naruto smiled.

A/N: This is the rewrite of 'Red Fox' by Orosai, if you still think this is confusing then read the next chapter, it'll explain how Rouge came to the human world and why.


	2. Chapter Two

**The Red Fox, Gosai Kitsune**

**Summary:** Hinata is kidnapped by the demon fox Gosai Kitsune. Naruto would sacrifice anything to get her back, even his life……..

Chapter Two:

"We'll have to make camp here, if we go any father we'll be in Gosai Kitsune's territory," Neji stated and pulled them back before any of them could go any farther.

"We do need some people standing guard while the rest of us sleep like shifts," Sasuke analyzed the surrounding thoroughly before looking down to build the camp fire.

"Okay, Sasuke and I will," Neji calculated the damage on each of them. "Since Sasuke and I are the only ones that aren't exhausted."

"Sure, that's fine with me, the rest of you go to sleep and Sakura try to heal some of them," Sasuke inquired and nodded at Sakura.

"Sure, Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun, anything you say!" Sakura squealed going to work at once.

"We're missing a medical ninja but Sakura will have to do," Sasuke sighed looking around.

"Hinata…….." Naruto whispered softly but it was caught by Sakura, she frowned.

With Rouge

"Ano………where am I?" Hinata rubbed her eyes; she was on a small bed in this very exquisite room. She walked to the door and opened it, two dark looking cats frightened her, she moved back a step, and asked "Who are you?"

"The mistress wants you to stay in the room, anything you need we will be delighted to help you get or do, of course unless it's to help you run away. The mistress wants you to wait for her she needs to talk to you directly," they said in chorus.

"There's no need, I'm right here," a beautiful woman dressed in a glamorous silk kimono.

"Who are you," Hinata stared at the sight.

"I'm Gosai, you know Gosai Kitsune," she said smiling.

"Bu-bu-but, I mean……ano…" Hinata didn't know how to start.

"All I'm doing here isn't to kill you if you want to know," Gosai stared at the shaking figure in front of her.

"Then what do you want?" Hinata's voice shook and creaked continuously.

"I just need to you stay here, all I want is a conversation with Kyuubi," she sighed softly shaking her head. "I'm not the one that wants to speak to him though…"

"You mean that you're in an organization like the Atsuki's?" Hinata move one step back.

"No……my original name is Gosai Aoi, one day unfortunately…..

_-Flashback-_

"_I agree to your terms, as long as at a certain time I get my body back," Gosai spoke up boldly._

"_**VERY WELL, I SHALL SPARE YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE VILLAGE…FOR NOW AT LEAST,**" the Kitsune's smile was so twisted that it sent shivers down your spine._

_-End of Flashback-_

"So you were the sacrifice to the Kitsune for your village so it could have a human body……oh, I'm sorry," Hinata went quiet.

"No, its okay, the Kitsune is only going to be in my body until she talks to Kyuubi. All I need it to see the boy, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Naruto," Gosai smiled turning away, her voice changed suddenly, "**MY HUMAN SIDE IS SOFTER IF IT WAS ME I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU TO GET KYUUBI HERE, BUT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING……_YET_.**"

"…….! You!" Hinata snapped out of her trance finding herself in front of a rather large fox.

Naruto and them

"Ten-ten, Ino, want to go to the hot springs? I saw a hot spring not far from here," Sakura said happily, pulling them to the springs. She turned around and yelled, "I'm telling you, if you dare peek I'll make sure that you can't see anymore!"

"Girls…..how troublesome, I wonder how I got together with Temari," Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh, right, like you didn't have a relationship with Ino," Naruto teased slowly going back to himself.

"Um…no I didn't…" Shikamaru blushed and turned away from everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's Sakura!" Naruto began to panic.

"Let's go!" Kiba commanded, everyone followed afraid that something happened to the girls.

"HENTAI!" and a bunch of punches and boys screaming could be heard for miles. That also meant Gosai could hear too…

A/N: I kinda had writers block so sorry if this chapter was really crappy. It's the darn district writing test's fault! –dodges the chucking tomatoes-

Sasuke: DEATH TO FANFICTION! -gets hit by a tomato-

Sakura: Sasuke, how could you? -gets all teary-

Nokoru: Remember never make a women cry, Sasuke-kun! -gets dragged away by Souh-

Sasuke: Where did these random characters come from? -wipes the juice off-

Kurami: That's what I want to ask you.

Naruto: It's to meet new friends!

Oro-chan: What in the world? I'm 'Oro-chan' again?

Tsunade: I like your nickname, _'Oro-chan_._'_

Sorry everyone, I've been reading too many comics! So you may hear from character from here and there…hehehehe….


End file.
